Spongecules (ZackLEGOHarryPotter Style)
ZackLEGOHarryPotter's movie-spoof of 1997 film "Hercules" Cast: *Hercules - SpongeBob SquarePants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Young Hercules - Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) *Megara - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) *Zeus - Aladdin (Aladdin) *Hera - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Pegasus - Pedro (Saludos Amigos) *Hermes - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Hades - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Pain and Panic - Huckleberry Hound and Quick Draw McGraw (The New Yogi Bear Movies) *Phil - Rafael (Rio) *The Muses - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show), Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) Gia (Madagascar 3) Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2) and Floral Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears) *The Fates - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Little Miss Scary (The Mr. Men Show) and Desiree (Danny Phantom) *Cerberus - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven), Dragon (The Secret on NIMH) and Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaur) *Nesus - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Hydra - Dragon (The Pagemaster) *The Nymphs - Little Miss Daredevil (The Mr. Men Show), Thumbelina (Thumbelina) and Frida (El Tigre) *Pain and Panic disguise as boys - Numbuhs 2 and 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Pain and Panic disguise as a horse - Big Mama (Thé Fox and thé Hound) *Cyclops - Robot Probe (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Titans - The Octopus (Winx Club Episode 3: The Mermaid Queen), Snake Jafar (Aladdin), Hellhound (All Dogs Go To Heaven) and Snakes (Streakoper Cakopcake Episode 1: Adventures of Monsters) *Townsfolks - Doc Hudson (Cars), Tuck (My Life as a Teenage Robot), Mother Gothel (Tangled), Gypsy (A Bug's Life), Itchy (All Dogs Go to Heaven) and others *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Robin Hood and Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Narrator as himself *The Painter - The Once-Ler (The Lorax (2012) *Poor Soul - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Angry Warthog - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Scar-Style Lion - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Gigantic Creepy Bird - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Carvings - The Nicelanders (Wreck-It Ralph) *Penelope - Jewel (Rio) *Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph), Marmosets (Rio) and Gnomes (Gravity Falls) *Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunk - Skippy (Robin Hood) and Squirrel Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Pain and Panic as Snakes - Young Kaa (The Jungle Cubs) and Rattleshake Jake (Rango) Chapters #How It All Began #Aladdin and Jasmine's Baby Shower/The Arrival of Plankton #Plankton's Lair #SpongeBob Gets Kidnapped! #The Trouble with Strength #"Go the Distance" #Toaster, Pedro and Aladdin Reunited #Toaster and Pedro meets Rafael #Rafael's One Last Hope #SpongeBob Meets Sandy Cheeks (Part 1, The Battle Against Hopper) #SpongeBob Meets Sandy Cheeks (Part 2) #SpongeBob Meets Sandy Cheeks (Part 3, Sandy Cheeks and Plankton) #The City of Thebes #The Battle Against Dragon (Part 1) #The Battle Against Dragon (Part 2) #The Battle Against Dragon (Part 3) #"Zero to Hero" #What is SpongeBob's Weakness? #Not à True Hero Yet #Sandy Cheeks Makes Her Move #Romance In Air #I Won't Say I'm In Lové/Sandy Cheeks Quits/Rafael's Big Discovery #Rafael's Révélation #À Deal Is Made #Plankton Unleashes the Titans #Clash of thé Titans (Part 1) #Clash of thé Titans (Part 2) #Clash of thé Titans (Part 3) #Spongebob Saves Sandy Cheeks #Spongbob Ascends/À Star Is Born" #End Crédit Songs Quotes *''Numbah 4/Panic as a boy: Aww, crud! Help! (''he coughed) *''Numbah 2/Pain as a boy: Jeepers, sire, you're really strong. (''So, Numbuhs 2 and 4/the boys turing back into Huck and Quick Draw/Pain and Panic) *''Huckleberry Hound/Pain: (''he laughs) Ha-ha! _____________________________________________________________________________________ *''Gothel/Old Female Townsfolk: What should we do?! *Itchy/Old Male Townsfolk: I know. SpongeBob will save us! *Robot Probe/Cyclops: (''the robot/Cyclops destroy the town and finds SpongeBob/Hercules) SpongeBob! Come out! _____________________________________________________________________________________ *''Snake Jafar/Lythos: Stop Soul! *The Octopus/Hydros: Before Hell *Hellhound/Pyros: Black Rescart *Snakes/Stratos: You Will Spend the Remainder of Your Days Alone *Snake Jafar/Lythos: Source Titans *The Octopus/Hydros: Swe *Plankton/Hades: Uh, guys? Oylmpus might be that way. (''Plankton/Hades shows the Monsters/Titans where the Oylmpus is) *''Snake Jafar/Lythos: Source Titans *The Octopus/Hydros: Swe *Plankton/Hades: Hold it, Right Eye! *''Robot Probe/Cyclops: Huh? (He turns at Plankton/Hades) *''Plankton/Hades: I have a special job for you, my robotic friend. _____________________________________________________________________________________ *Atta/Thalia: (''to the narrator) Will you listen to him? (she grabs the mask from Angel/Melpomene) He's making the story sound like some greek tragedy. *''Floral Rugg/Terpsichore: Lighten up, dude. *(''Atta/Thalia give back to Angel/Melpomene.) *''Little Miss Sunshine/Calliope: (''to the narrator) We'll take it from here, darling. *''Narrator: (''to the girls) You go, girls. *''Little Miss Sunshine/Calliope: (''introduced) We are the Muses. Goddesses of the Arts and proclaimers of heroes. *''Floral Rugg/Terpsichore: Heroes like Spongebob Squarepants! *Atta/Thalia: Honey, you means "SpongeBobby". (''she jumps to the head of the vase) Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him *''Little Miss Sunshine/Calliope: Our story actually begins long before SpongeBob Squarepants (''she get the string like-lane to make stairs) many years ago... _____________________________________________________________________________________ *''Plankton/Hades: (''angry) And you are wearing his MERCHANDISE!!!!! *(Plankton/Hades tries to grab Huck/Pain then there was a sipping sound. It was Quick Draw/Panic drinking out of a SpongeBob/Hercules drinking cup and stop sipping) *''Quick Draw/Panic: Uh. Ha, ha. Thirsty? (''Then, Plankton got really angry) *''Plankton/Hades: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (''explodes!) _____________________________________________________________________________________ *''Queen Chrysalis/Athropos: Oh? (''using scissors on the thread, but the thread was glow and doesn't cut.) *''Little Miss Scary/Clotho: Hey! What's the matter with these scisors?! *Desiree/Lachesis'': The thread won't cut! Gallery Trailer Notes *GreatMouseDetective is forbidden to write! Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Movie spoofs Category:Hercules movie spoof